


Tigress’s Struggle

by heyyallcam



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Paper Star is creepy, Tigress Backstory, Tigress has mental health issues, Tigress is a bully, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam
Summary: Trigger warning: internalized homophobia. This is a fic based off of my headcanon that Tigress has internalized homophobia. This fic goes into her backstory, and how she ended up at VILE. There isn’t enough PaperTiger content, so I made my own.
Relationships: Paper Star/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

———Chapter One———

“Hah! Did you seriously fall in that gross water?”

Paper Star rolled her eyes and growled. “Don’t mention it again.”

“Ugh, whatever just don’t sit next to me, freak. You smell disgusting.” Water dripped from Paper Star’s jacket. “Why do i always end up in a bad situation when I fight that girl? The worst you’ve ever been after fighting her was stuck in two redhead’s tent.”

“Ugh, don’t get me started on them. They were so annoying.”

“You’re one to talk.” Paper Star giggled

“Shut up.” Sheena snapped. The ride was quiet for the rest of it. Paper Star was feeling sick, she’d have to shower.  
—————————

Eventually, they boarded the helicopter to go back to the new VILE headquarters. Maelstrom appeared on the screen of Tigress’s phone. “Report, please.”

“Well, Carmen got Daddy Crawdad from the cleaners, we tried stopping her but the cleaners are the ones who lost that crawfish guy.” Tigress replied, scowling.

Maelstrom sighed. “Again, she has stopped our plans.”

“And again, I had her dead to rights on that train! But you said it was better to let her go, Shadowsan and Carmen’d “destroy each other”? Isn’t that what you said?” Brunt exclaimed furiously.

“Alright, I admit, that was a terrible plan.” Maelstrom facepalmed, scowling.

  
“Well me and the little psycho here are gonna head to the head quarters. Be there in about a few hours.” Tigress hung up the phone and turned to Paper Star. _Hm, she doesn’t look too bad, after all. If anything she’s kinda- Wait no, what was I thinking? That’s disgusting, she’s disgusting. Look at her, she’s so...unattractive.  
_ “Are you done staring at me, kitty cat~~?” Paper Star cooed, smirking. She tilted her head at Tigress, pursing her lips.

Tigress filled up in rage. _How does she always know how to get to me? Ugh, just, stop looking at me like that. As if you...like me. That’s disgusting women shouldn’t like other women._ Tigress thought. “Whatever, at least I’m not soaked in dirty bayou water.”

Paper Star looked hurt for a second. But she needed to show that she was stronger than some cat girl. She couldn’t be hurt by some little words. “Fine. Have it your way, then.” She muttered under breath.

————

They got back to the new headquarters in a few hours Paper Star needed to shower after she fell into the bayou. “I’m headed to the showers, what about you?”

 _Why is she talking to me? Go away._ Tigress thought. “Why, plan on stalking me, creep?”

“Fine. I’ll be on my way, then.” Paper Star skipped and hummed to the shower room. Tigress kept looking at her, even when she turned the corner. _She kind of deserves it, though. Why is she such a freak?_ Tigress chuckled to herself.  
“What are you laughing about?” It was Antonio.

“Hm? Where’s Le Chevre, you’re always with him.”

“Oh he’s resting. But what were you laughing about, what is so funny?”

“Oh, little Paper Star over there fell into some dirty, bayou water. Gross, right?”

“I guess? Why do you hate her so much?”

“I get you’re Antonio and all, but how do you not? She’s so creepy and weird.”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m not around her as much. But you’ve only met her this time, no? How do you already have such a strong disliking to her?”

“No reason.” She pushed past Antonio and walked off. _I just hate everyone, that’s all. She isn’t special. Nothing about her is special, just weird and creepy._ ———

Paper Star was folding some origami on her bed, a complex design with different shapes. She hummed her usual tune, smiling in content. _Hmm, I wonder why Tigress hates me so much. I haven’t hurt her physically, not yet. Sure, I’ve threatened her, but I do that to everyone and they don’t instantly hate me. Mm, she’s probably just a simple jerk._ The origami was done. She smiled to herself, proud of her work. It wasn’t pretty, it was chaotic though, just like her. Not many things were like Paper Star, she always stood out. Not always a bad thing, though. She was an agent who would’ve succeeded in her missions if it weren’t for Carmen getting lucky every time. That was a good thing about her, she was useful. She did care what others thought of her, she wanted them to perceive her as a threat. She didn’t want to be bothered, so she knew what she had to do. What resulted wasn’t bad things, sure people avoided her but her origami was enough to keep her content.

Paper Star got off of her bed and decided to skip around the halls, humming, making little weapons out of paper in less than a second. The scenery of the new headquarters was...different. Castles weren’t really Paper Star’s style, she preferred the more modern looking VILE academy. However, she did love how creepy it was, creepiness gave her joy. She didn’t care if her actions repulsed people away from her, if anything, she enjoyed it. She roamed the halls and spotted a familiar cat-like woman.

Tigress glanced at Paper Star and glared in despise, Paper Star winked back at her, knowing it would confuse Tigress. After all, chaos was her thing.

Tigress got startled from the odd gesture, she wasn’t used to people...flirting? Was that even flirting? It’s Paper Star, who knows. _Who does she think she is? Why does she think she can do that? Doesn’t she know how wrong that is?_ “What did you just do?” Tigress glared at her.  
Paper Star stopped in her tracks and peered at Tigress. Paper Star held up a piece of paper. “If I were you, I wouldn’t do that, kitty~~”

Tigress’s cheeks flushed at the nickname Paper Star gave her, she tried to mask it with a growl. “I am not your ‘kitty’!”

“Oh, is that so? Hm, that’s too bad...I’ve always wanted a pet.” Paper giggled and winked at Tigress again.

Tigress filled up with rage. She gritted her teeth and yelled at Paper Star. “Quit it! I’ve had enough of you and your little giggling.” Tigress had her finger pointed at Paper Star, her body was tense. “Stop it. That’s disgusting. You’re not supposed to like other women!” _You’re not supposed to like other women. Who are you? A weirdo?_ Thoughts of hate flooded through Tigress’s head. _Why is she winking at me? Smirking at me? Stop, stop all of this. You’re not supposed to like other women._ Tigress’s fear showed on her face, she didn’t want to feel this way. _It was wrong, right?_  
Paper Star stood for a moment in shock. Then she started to walk closer to Tigress and lifted an origami ninja star she just made a second ago. “I dare you. Say. That. Again.”  
Tigress stood still, sweat beading on her face. Not out of fearing Paper Star, but out of fearing herself.


	2. Chapter Two

_It’s wrong. It’s wrong. It’s wrong. I’m disgusting. She’s disgusting._ Tigress looked at Paper Star with hatred. “Yeah, thats right. I said it. Being a woman and liking other women is **DISGUSTING.** ” Tigress raised her her hand to slap Paper Star, but she swatted Tigress’s hand away.   
“Oh...then you’re not going to like me.” She swung at Tigress with a paper weapon, a knife of some sort. Almost touching Tigress’s face was almost cut by a pointed edge of the paper knife. Paper Star was flooded with anger. She knew of people like Tigress, it’s how she ended up here. It’s how many the operatives ended up at V.I.L.E. She grabbed Tigress’s arm “Come here you little-“ Paper Star growled.

“AH!” Tigress cut her off. She pulled away her arm and ran off. Paper Star growled in return. She threw her paper ninja stars at Tigress, determined to get her. Papers flew from the angry girl’s pockets, nearly grazing Tigress’s skin. She managed to dodge the sharp little weapons, escaping around the corner of the hall. She continued to run, all while shaking, scared.

—-

She got to her bedroom at the new V.I.L.E HQ, flopped on her bed, shivering. Fear always existed for her. It never went away, she never felt completely safe. Fear didn’t exist because of the psychotic, murderous, creepy girl not to far away from her, it existed because of herself. She doesn’t know what keeps happening, why she feels so disgusting all the time. _Why am I so wrong? This all so wrong...I’m gonna puke_. She felt her fear rise up to her, all her emotions were a mess. _Things weren’t supposed to be like this. I’m not supposed to blush when a pretty girl gives me a cute nickname. Pretty girl? No, no, she’s not...pretty...she’s...This is all so wrong_. “Are you...ok?” Antonio’s voice was quiet compared to her thoughts. “Tigress?”

“What do you want.” Tigress demanded. She turned toward the mole-themed operative. “I’m kind of busy, right now.”

“Oh, yes, of course...but...Do you need anything?”

“I’ll be fine on my own.” Her tone dripping with dread. “Now, leave.”

Antonio had a sorrow look on his face, worried about his old friend. He knew something was up, but he knew Tigress wouldn’t appreciate if he tried to help. That’s just the way she was, pretending everything is fine, and always snapping at others. “Of course, mi amiga.”

It felt weird, being someone’s friend. It felt weird for people to care about her. They never really did, not even her family. It was surprising for people to even want to see her. She always treated everyone badly, she knows, she doesn’t care. It’s better to point out every little flaw someone else has other than hers. It was a strange feeling, friendship. She would never admit she had any friends, everyone was her enemy, whether she liked it or not. Including herself.

—-

In the halls, Paper Star continued walking, skipping, humming. Sure she was angry, really angry, but she still kept up her usual tune and pace, pursing her lips, smirking brightly, and glaring at anyone else in the halls. _Weird, I’d never thought they’d allow a homophobe in V.I.L.E. considering the faculty are very queer. Hm, she’s not dangerous, though. Just a little, tiny, sad, insecure bigot._ She plucked a piece of paper from her pocket, folding it in seconds. She didn’t have anyone to throw her perfect paper stars at, so she simply hummed and put her precise, pointy weapons in the jacket pockets. There were usually others roaming the halls in the old HQ, but no one really walked in these new halls. Disappointing, for her, to say the least. She roamed, humming, until she reached the hallway with the V.I.L.E. operatives’ rooms. _Hm, El Topo’s room, Le Chevre’s room, Neal’s room, Mime bomb’s room, Tigress’s room. Oh, her. Hm, I wonder how she’s doing. She looked kind of shaky...didn’t she? Maybe I should scare her, for fun._ Turning the handle, she made sure to never make a sound, not even her usual tune. She opened the door, and inside she found Tigress on her bed, shivering, scared. _Hm, that’s weird. The scary part hasn’t even come yet. Ugh, what’s going on with her?_ Paper Star never had to try to scare Tigress, she was frightened on her own. Clutching her pillow, tears rolled down onto her bedsheets. Shivering, fearful, she sat for a long while. Maybe too long. Long enough for Paper Star to rest a hand on the cat-themed thief’s shoulder. “What are you shivering for, kitty~~?” Paper Star’s glare was mean, but her tone was playful. “It’s not too cold here, is it?”

“What do you care for? What are you even doing here?”

“What do you care for? I saw you shivering. That’s weird. You know I like weird.”

“Ugh, go away, freak.”

“Hm, why do you call me that as if that’s an insult? There’s nothing wrong with freaks. You should know that by now, you’re quite the freak yourself, kitty~.”

Tigress stopped shivering by now, it felt better to have company, even if she would never admit it and even if that company wouldn’t stop making fun of her. Paper Star was better than most of the V.I.L.E. operatives, it was weird, one second she could be furious, the next, she was calm. Or at least she seemed that way. “I thought you were angry at me.”

“I thought you were scared of me.”

“Here to rub it in?”

“Mmhm~” Paper Star sat next to Tigress on the bed, her hand still resting on her shoulder. “But you frightened plenty before I even arrived. What’s going on with you? Too scared that there’s people like me in the world?”

It was silent for a long time after that. Paper Star stared at her face. Tigress kept her eyes off of the other woman, as if she wasn’t even there. It was better, silence felt better than talking. Not exactly because of the way Paper Star teased and sneered, or the way Tigress always lashed out, fearing being perceived as frightful, but because silence was calm, for now, at least. “Hey.” Paper Star broke the silence.

“What are you still doing here.” Tigress scowled.

“Why haven’t you kicked me out yet?” Paper Star narrowed her eyes, questioning the other woman’s demeanor.

“Get out, now.”

“No.”

“Why won’t you leave?” Tigress raised her voice.

“You don’t want me to. I have nothing better to do. Why do you want me to stay?”

“I thought I told you. I don’t want you to stay.”

“You only say that to protect your sad, little self.” Paper Star lifted Tigress’s head so that her eyes could meet hers. “I know you want me to stay. Why? I’ve never done anything good to you.”

“I could say the same to you, freak.”

“I don’t think you realize how much I like it when you call me that, kitty~~.” Paper Star purred, smirked. She pushed Tigress away, knowing it would confuse her. She liked confusion, Tigress had shown to be someone to display that. Out of all the emotions she pushed deep, deep down, confusion wasn’t one of them. Heat rose to Tigress’s body. Blush crept on her now rosy cheeks. For a second, it wasn’t anger. For a second, she was okay. For a second, the intrusive hateful thoughts didn’t come pouring in. But it was just a second.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new nickname for Tigress.

——Chapter Three——

Tigress growled as anger flooded through her. “Stop. Stop that right now.”   
  


“Why should I? Hm, are you having one of your outbursts again?”

“I said. Stop.”

“Fine.” Paper Star lifted herself from the bed, and skipped her way to the door. “You’re no fun, Sheena.”

_Sheena_. That was a name Tigress hadn’t heard in a while, but she wasn’t Sheena anymore, she was Tigress. Nothing more than an angry V.I.L.E. operative. 

Paper Star opened the door, slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

_Why was she insisting I didn’t want her to leave I...I did...want her to leave. She’s nothing more than a weird little creep._ Tigress sat there for a while. It was a long while, actually. She lost track of time just in her thoughts. It was hard to sort through her emotions, she just gave up. It’s easier to be confused, harder to try hopelessly to figure out her mess of emotions. 

—-

_That girl really just loves to lash out at everyone, huh? Hm, I can see right through her little mean persona, she’s just a scared little lamb. Nothing more, though she is fun to mess with_.

Paper Star noticed what exactly got to Tigress, and she would use that to her ultimate advantage. 

Over the course of the next days, she’d leave little origami hearts around the old HQ. Little presents for the little lamb of hers to find. Tigress would just get angrier and angrier, it’d drive her insane. 

Good thing Paper Star likes that.

Sometimes when she’d see the little lamb in the halls, she’d place a perfect heart in her hand. Despite what people say about her, she could be gentle when she needed to, but she never really needed to. Paper Star knew how much anger, frustration, and confusion this would cause Tigress. It was what wanted, though. Chaos. It was a way to get back at her for being a person who hates people like Paper Star, like most of the people of V.I.L.E. 

The plan, of course worked. It hurt Tigress even more, but she’s never admit it. She became much more snappy at everyone and everything. She felt like a mess of anger, sorrow and confusion. Like a little lamb, not a tiger like her usual self. 

Maybe she used that persona to help hide what was Sheena. Sheena wasn’t a scared little lamb, Tigress was stronger, more durable. She had to be that way after having to deal with her family cutting her off, at age 18, sending her to live out on the streets by herself. 

It was hard out there, keeping up with the cold weather, trying to stay safe, looking for meals and shelter just to stay alive. She resorted to stealing, it was the only way to get by, after her family disowned and abandoned her. 

She grew up rich, always having to be perfect, to accommodate to all of society’s views. Raised conservative, in a Catholic school, she had very close-minded views. 

Stealing became her living, she couldn’t afford school, she knew no one who could’ve helped so that’s how she survived. V.I.L.E. found her eventually, a man she was aquatinted with suggested it to her. 

“You have a better chance of being rich. Financial stability, don’t you want that?” The man asked, he had a toothy grin, he always dressed professionally, even on the poorest streets. 

She’d agreed to it, hoping her life would get better. 

It did, kind of, if you count being able to eat and sleep somewhere as long as you are ok with murder as better.

But it doesn’t help that a certain paper-themed thief won’t stop messing with her.

—-

It had been a week since Tigress and Paper Star had their little talk in Tigress’s room. After Roundabout’s failure in London, causing him to be a publicly wanted criminal, threatening V.I.L.E.’s safety from the shadows, the faculty were even stricter with way the operatives were up to. The faculty ordered that operatives were to train, that they had big plans and needed their operatives to be as strong as fierce as ever. 

It wasn’t hard for Tigress to dissolve herself into training, it was what she usually did. To avoid all the thoughts and emotions she had about everything. 

It wasn’t hard to push her feeling and emotions down, she’d been doing it for years. It’s been taught to her over and over that she’s nothing without her work. She’s nothing, without working, training, fighting, that’s all that was good of her. That’s what she was taught for her whole life. 

Paper Star felt annoyed by this news. She felt like she was well enough trained already, already precise and sharp. Sure, her pickpocketing could use some work but she wasn’t the type to pickpocket, just fight. 

There wasn’t anyone she knew of that would allow her to practice her pickpocketing on. Why not practice it on the girl she was trying to confuse? 

Tigress never carried anything on her, though. So, Paper Star would have to place things without her noticing to practice. 

The origami hearts.

Everything was working out perfectly. Paper Star would get her needed practice, and she’d even get to pick on her favorite little lamb. 

—-

Tigress walked through the halls she regularly visited. Paper Star entered the hallway from a corner. She was skipping and humming as usual, like nothing was amiss about Tigress being 10 feet away from her. 

Tigress glared at the girl in front of her. _It’s her again. Too bad this new headquarters is smaller, I have a feeling I’ll be seeing her more often...too bad she hates me. I don’t blame her, I hate myself too._

A little heart for a little lamb, how fitting it was. The little bright red origami heart was placed in Tigress’s hand. It was sure to cause some chaos.

The type that Paper Star liked.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origami is placed, so is confusion and anger.

When Paper Star places the paper heart in Tigress’s hand, Tigress noticed the little creation in her palm. It was something she should have probably expected from Paper Star, but she was still surprised. Heat in her cheeks rose, as usual. Why was a tiny paper heart so endearing- enraging, to her? 

Whatever was the reason, she couldn’t find out. Paper Star had been messing with her for a while now. She was agitated before, but now she was really angry. She hating seeing her, it made her stomach fill to the brim with uncomfort. Whether it was because of the way she found Paper Star attractive or because she despised her and everything that had to do with her, Tigress would never know. 

It wasn’t like she’d take the time to figure out her emotions. She never did it before.

She certainly wouldn’t start now.

—-

Paper Star was delighted, filled with joy because of messing with a certain person she saw as a little lamb. Messing with her was a delight, it cut right through her little mean girl persona. Paper Star knew the type, in fact she’d been living with those type of people for years. The type that eventually led to her turning to crime. The type that always shunned her for existing. The type that would do everything in their power to make her life living hell.

She wasn’t going to let that be the same thing here. 

—-

The next few days were practically torture for Tigress. Paper Star didn’t hold back at all. She’d constantly be giving the cat-like woman winks, glares, smirks, doing things like touching her shoulder, paper gifts, you name it. Tigress hated it with all she had. She started to lash out at Antonio, in which she’s never really done before. Antonio never got on her nerves, but now every little thing sent her into rage. It never occurred to Tigress why she felt this way.  _Why am I trying to justify myself? I’m just disgusting. There’s nothing good about me. Why can’t Paper Star leave me alone? Why can’t everyone leave me alone._

She avoided everyone, she spent the next days in her room, away from everyone. There wasn’t a lot of entertainment options at V.I.L.E., but she made do with some magazines and paper to draw on. 

Funny how paper seemed to calm her down when she was really hiding from a certain paper-themed thief. 

And her emotions toward that specific paper-themed thief. 

Her drawings weren’t terrible, but Tigress thought they were. She continued drawing anyway, there wasn’t much to do in her new room. 

Once she’d tired of that, she headed to the training gym. There was no one in the hallways, at least no one she’d ever talked to. Tigress could only hope Paper Star wasn’t at the training gym or near in the halls. Oh but of course, she was.

“Awwww, are you done moping around, kitty?”

“What is it now, Paper Star?”

“Mmm, what? I can’t see my favorite little lamb?”

“I am not a lamb” Tigress grit her teeth, her body tensed.

“Hmmm, but you are.” Paper Star giggled. “You talk so big, but you’re so little.”

Tigress suddenly turned and gripped Paper Star’s shoulder, digging her claws into her skin. 

Paper Star seemed unfazed. “Careful now, I’m sharp too.” She smirked and whispered menacingly. 

Paper Star plucked Tigress’s hand off of her shoulder, and held it instead. “Now, would you be a good little lamb and listen to me?”

“No.”

“Hmm, quite stubborn, aren’t we? We always lash out, in attempt to distract ourselves from ourselves.” Paper Star’s eyes drifted to her hand holding Tigress’s. Her face felt the tiniest bit of warm. “I’m kind of like you. I’m small too.”

“What are you doing? Stop touching me.”

“Stop avoiding my words.”

Tigress was speechless for a moment after that, it had just registered that Paper Star was holding her hand, gently at that. Her face flushed with pink. “Gah! Wh- what are you doing, touching me, freak?”

Tigress pushed Paper Star away. 

Paper Star, in response was annoyed.

“Wanna know the real reason why I’m here?” 

“What?” Tigress groaned.

“The faculty suggested you as my sparring partner, said we were both sharp operatives who would do well together.” Paper Star held up a note, signed by Brunt, their sparring teacher. “Have you ever done sword-fighting before?”


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sword-fight occurs in the training gym.

———Chapter Five———

“Have I ever done sword-fighting before? Of course I’ve done it before.”

They started to walk to the training gym. “And I’m going to beat you at it.”

“Hm, we’ll see about that.” Paper Star giggled. They arrived at the gym and were now inside. “Do you mind passing me a sword from that box, little lamb?”

“I won’t be a little lamb when I succeed.” Tigress tossed a sword over to Paper Star, who caught it effortlessly. 

“Hm, winning at something doesn’t make you any less smaller, kitty.” Paper Star held up the sword, looking at this curiously. “Hm, perhaps I should use a paper one instead. It’s more my style.” 

Paper Star then reached into her pockets and pulled out a long strip of paper. She then folded it into a sword in seconds. “Mmm~ Paper.” She smirked and glared at the other.

Tigress held her sword in one hand, her other arm was stretched out for balance, she charged forward as she hissed. “HISSSS!”

Paper Star deflected the sword coming after her with ease, she jabbed at Tigress, and Tigress ducked in response. Tigress spun around on her heel, and attacked with her forearm towards Paper Star. Paper Star blocked the attack with her sword and growled back. 

The fight went on for the next hour, leaving both of the women tired after a while. 

Neither of them really lost or won, it was just some mindless sword-fighting for fun. To distract themselves from the life they had, their responsibilities, their choices, their actions, their feelings, their thoughts. It was what they did all the time, hiding behind a big mask to not reveal how small they really were. 

The fight was fueled purely by anger, by grief, desire, and greed. Greed of wanting a better life, to not be forced to be operatives, to be pawns, for a much for bigger game. 

Eventually, Paper Star and Tigress wore out. They suddenly stopped fighting and Tigress collapsed onto a bench nearby in the gym. “Ugh, I’m sweaty now.”

“Why don’t you hit the showers, then?” Paper star said absent mindedly as she looked out the training gym’s window. She then turned her head to face Tigress.

Tigress looked at Paper Star. 

She had her training outfit on, a lime green crop top with a pattern of blue dots and light purple leggings with black spikes around her ankles. It was a chaotic outfit, just like her. 

It was admirable how she always kept up her facade, it never felt like Paper Star was anything but chaotic and exciting. 

Chaotic and exciting? What am I thinking? She’s nothing more than a freak.

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Tigress stood there for a few more seconds, staring into Paper Star’s eyes. 

“What’s your obsession with my eyes? You always seem to be staring at them, kitty.” 

“Ugh, get lost, freak” Tigress sneered and stormed off to the showers.

Paper Star smirked, she was so satisfied with Tigress’s reactions. Her everything really, it was pleasing to tease her. To see her, to hear her voice. Tigress was pleasing for Paper Star, and to be honest? Paper Star knew that she liked Tigress, but she didn’t mind.

It made all the teasing even more fun.

—-

Tigress finished her shower. She dressed then looked at herself in the mirror. 

_ Am I...really like this? Why am I so wrong? What- _

_ What’s wrong with me. _

A tear dripped from her eye and onto the sink counter. 

_ Why am I like this. I’m wrong. I can’t- _

She lifted her hands up to her head.

The headache she got was incredibly painful. It was getting too strong, even for her.

“AAAAAUUUUGHHH” Tigress was seething with what seemed like rage, but what was really pent up emotions by the hate taught by everyone in her life as Sheena.

She breathed heavily, she sat down, her head reeling with pain. 

Tears poured from her eyes, they flooded and she was feeling so bad. 

An angry, furious expression was on her face. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open.

“Open up.” 

A Paper Star’s voice came from outside the door.

“You aren’t the only one who needs the shower.” 

Paper Star’s voice wasn’t teasing like it usually was, it was serious, hard.

“Open up, kitty.” 

Tigress sat still on the bench. Her tears had stopped. She wasn’t going to open the door for Paper Star any time soon. 

Paper Star sighed, “I don’t wanna have to pick the lock just to get in. Are you okay, kitty?”

“Leave.”

“Aw, are you upset~?” Paper Star teased but her voice was off, she could something was wrong with Tigress. Paper Star put her hand on the door. It was silent for a few minutes. Paper Star closed her eyes. 

“You’re still there, aren’t you?” Tigress’s tone was angry. She didn’t want to have to deal with Paper Star’s shenanigans after, well, everything.  _ I don’t want to feel like this. I’ll stop feeling wrong when she goes away.  _ Tigress thought 

“Perhaps. Open up, kitty.” She sighed. She knew Tigress wasn’t doing well, and she knew part of it was because of Paper Star. She hated Tigress since the day they met. It was all pent up rage, Tigress reminded her of all the toxic women in her who had hurt her. She was never enough, even though she tried to be. Always either too weird, too mature, too...uncaring?

Paper Star and Tigress’s relationship was toxic, Paper Star had to admit...but was this finally her breaking point? She has so much anger. All the people that cast her aside, made Paper Star feel so alone.

Paper Star leaned her back against the door and put her hands on her forehead. The silence was deafening, toxic, hurtful. 

“Why are you still here?”

Why was she still here? Paper Star could’ve just walked away, no strings attached, no more interactions with Tigress, but what would walking away do to her? That’s what practically everyone who used to love her did to her. As soon as it got a little complicated, they left. 

It started out not wanting to repeat history, not wanting to repeat the cycle of Paper Star getting hurt, but now the cycle’s repeating...just not Paper Star getting hurt this time. She saw how bad Tigress was doing, how she broke down, heard her cries through the thin walls, the screams of anguish. It...wasn’t fair, was it? 

Tigress has been just the same amount of rude to herself, hadn’t she? Paper Star’s anger felt valid, maybe even was valid, it hurt to have someone who hated her guts because of something Paper Star couldn’t control, but if she wanted a healthy relationship for once...

It was going to need some work.  _ But do I even want that? Or need that?  _ Paper Star grit her teeth.

_ It’ll stop the cycle. _

“Do you think you could open the door for me? Kitty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I’ve had this chapter written out and it’s been sitting not posted for the longest time. I kept on thinking that this chapter wasn’t good so I didn’t want to post it, but I finally caved. I wanted to continue this fic so bad so I just posted the chapter.  
> Sorry it’s been so long since I last posted a chapter for this fic.


End file.
